


Burger Bouncer

by qianwanshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Not Beta Read, and drunk texting, tao appears for 2 seconds, this is from 3 years ago lol, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianwanshi/pseuds/qianwanshi
Summary: Kyungsoo is supposed to meet Chanyeol at a halloween party on campus, but now he wants to play games.





	Burger Bouncer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 3 years ago after that sm halloween party in 2014 where Chanyeol was the joker & kyungsoo was ??? [bored](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8c/3a/b3/8c3ab3bc21dd24e7c590148b3dd3c39d.jpg). Not beta read so if there are any glaring mistakes feel free to tell me to fix them. I just refound this in some files & decided to post it.

Kyungsoo walks down the dark street of his campus quickly, thankful that he had thought of taking a shot or two of his own alcohol before starting his long frustrating night of trying to catch up to Chanyeol. Several houses on the street were lit up and booming with the pounding bass of music, entryways overloaded with people in stupid costumes.

Halloween on campus is always something completely different from what Kyungsoo expects it to be.

He’s trying to remember what house Chanyeol told him to be at when his phone vibrates in his pocket. Pulling it out, he finds a new snapchat notification from _pcypcy__.

He slides it open and a picture of Chanyeol appears standing with someone dressed as a hamburger. Chanyeol is dressed as The Joker, Kyungsoo immediately realizes with a roll of his eyes, and his tongue is sticking out like he thinks it makes him look deranged. The caption says ‘ _BURGER BOUNCER_ ’ and the photo disappears before he can screen cap it.

Sighing, Kyungsoo walks a bit faster toward the block he knows Chanyeol is on, searching the front of every house for someone in a burger costume.

When he finally finds the house, he stomps up the few stairs and moves to enter the party, but is stopped suddenly by the burger.

“Hey,” the mostly drunk burger says, holding onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “No costume, no party.”

Kyungsoo looks down at his dark clothes and back up, he distinctly remembers coloring his face white with cheap bb cream and the effort spent trying to make his eyes look perfectly smudgy and dark and not like panda eyes.

“This _is_ a costume,” he says, faintly annoyed. “I’m Toshio.”

“Toe _what_?” the burger asks.

“Toshio,” Kyungsoo repeats before sighing again loudly. “The kid from The Grudge?”

The burger’s eyes light up with recognition suddenly. “Oh! Right on, man, go on in.”

Kyungsoo shoves his way into the house, eyes searching for the decorated drink table as soon as they adjust to the dim and blinking party lights. Pulling out his phone as he moves, he sends Chanyeol a short ‘ _I’m here, where are you_ ’ text.

He forces his way slowly across the crowded floor, people taking up all available space and dancing to some unidentifiable pounding music. He just wants to make himself a drink at the soonest possibility.

He finally reaches the table and mixes something, nodding to someone dressed as a vampire that he may or may not know. Just as he’s taking a sip of the drink he poured himself, his phone lights up again with another new snapchat notification. It’s a picture of Chanyeol surrounded by people, obviously somewhere within the same house as Kyungsoo. A second comes through as that one vanishes. Chanyeol standing in some hallway, tongue sticking out again only this time licking the tip of a toy gun. His hair is a wild mess and he’s wearing red lipstick smeared across his face. Kyungsoo remembers quickly enough this time to take a screen cap.

‘ _Seriously, where are you_ ,’ he sends another text to Chanyeol. He takes a large gulp from his cup as he turns to search the room at a glance, there are too many people to be able to search out just one.

A couple finds some wall space near him to make out against and he makes a face at them, annoyed. Their costumes aren’t even real costumes.

‘ _u ghave to find me_ ’, Chanyeol’s reply comes through eventually, followed by another snapchat notification.

This one is a picture of Chanyeol standing on a staircase, obviously taken by someone else as he’s holding a drink in each hand to his mouth.

Kyungsoo jumps into action, finishing his drink off quickly and searching for a way to get upstairs. Turning several bends and only finding more people dancing, drinking, and making a mess, he stops to look around again.

His mind is just starting to feel that little touch of cloudiness that comes just before he knows he’s full on drunk, and it hits him with a sense of determination like no other. He _has_ to find Chanyeol. But he also has to make himself another drink. That too.

Shuffling quickly back to the drink table, he refills the empty cup he had in his hand. The same vampire from before is standing there again and he gets an idea suddenly.

“Hey,” he starts. “Have you seen a Joker around here?”

The vampire looks at him quietly for a moment before mumbling something unrecognizable as words.

“Uhhhhh,” Kyungsoo says smartly.

The vampire reaches up and rips his fake teeth out. “Kyungsoo, it’s me, Tao,” he repeats, both accented and drunk, and suddenly Kyungsoo knows why he was so hard to understand.

“Tao!” He shouts happily, half drowned out by the music. “Have you seen Chanyeol?!”

Tao nods but shrugs cluelessly after, showing he has no idea where he is either.

With a heavy sigh, Kyungsoo checks his phone again. It’s already getting late and he hasn’t even found Chanyeol yet, he had already promised himself he wouldn’t be out past one am anyway.

He’s just about to lock his phone when another notification pops up. Another new snap from _pcypcy__.

This one is surprisingly well lit, and Kyungsoo almost thinks he’s left the party and gone somewhere else, but the blinding whiteness of it lets him know it’s in a bathroom. In this one, the light shows just how smudged and drunk Chanyeol really is, eyes unfocused and smile all crooked. He has his gun out again, resting against his mouth with his tongue out just slightly this time, licking the side of the plastic toy.

“Bathroom is upstairs,” Tao says suddenly from behind him, making him jump. Kyungsoo looks back at him and he’s pointing to a door that Kyungsoo had assumed was a closet. “Stairs are back there.”

Kyungsoo splits toward the door quickly, realizing halfway there he’d left his mostly-finished drink on the table.

Stomping up the stairs as fast as he can (not fast considering his slight loss of balance really makes it difficult), he bumps past a few people trying to reach the upstairs hallway. He finds the bathroom relatively quickly, but when he does, some other person he doesn’t know is coming out of it.

He shoves past the guy trying to go in next and is met with an angry ‘ _hey, dude_!’, but ignores it to make sure Chanyeol isn’t hiding somewhere in the room. He rips the shower curtain back and even checks the small closet full of towels. When he’s sure Chanyeol isn’t there, he walks back out, not even sparing the annoyed guy a second glance, generally not giving a shit if he needs to pee or not.

Taking his phone out to text Chanyeol again as he turns back into the hallway, Kyungsoo bumps into someone and nearly drops his phone.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, glancing up quickly to see who he hit.

It’s The Joker.

“Chanyeol! You!” He has to stop himself from yelling, the noise upstairs is much more muted than it had been in the main room of the party. He shoves Chanyeol’s chest, and he’s laughing loudly, still holding a drink in each hand. “You’re so annoying,” Kyungsoo says. “Why are you hiding like an idiot?”

Chanyeol shrugs, still laughing a little. “It was funny. Here, have a drink,” he hands Kyungsoo one of the drinks in his hand. Knowing him, he’d been holding it for him the entire time he was hiding.

“Is this the drink you had your mouth on in that picture?” Kyungsoo asks, frowning at the cup.

“Probably,” Chanyeol says with another shrug. “What do you care, hurry up.”

Kyungsoo drinks as he looks Chanyeol over in person finally. “Hey, you know it’s 2014, right? Your costume is a little dated.”

Chanyeol makes a face at him. “Well do _you_ know it’s,” he stops, staring at Kyungsoo. “What even is your costume anyway?” He asks, deadly serious.

“I’m the Grudge kid, remember?” Kyungsoo asks, making his ‘Chanyeol you’re really annoying me’ face.

He gets a blank stare for a moment before Chanyeol nods slowly, clearly not remembering anything of the sort.

“So, anyway,” Chanyeol starts with a sigh, leaning against the wall in front of Kyungsoo, looking down at him. “You were late. I was so bored here all alone.”

“Mhm,” Kyungsoo murmurs into his cup. “You looked really bored in those pictures.”

“I was!” He insists, very nearly stomping his foot like a child. He leans forward a second later, into Kyungsoo’s space, almost planting a sudden kiss on the corner of his lips.

Kyungsoo jumps back, one hand on Chanyeol’s chest. “Chanyeol what the hell. What are you doing?”

Chanyeol’s eyes flick side to side like he’s looking for an answer somewhere. “I was, uh. Kissing you?”

Wiping the side of his mouth off, Kyungsoo remembers suddenly he’s wearing make up. It seems mostly worn off by then anyway, luckily, unlike Chanyeol’s gaudy halloween face paint and bright red lipstick.

“You sent me like, eighty-one pictures on snapchat of you licking _things_ , including that stupid dirty gun, and you want me to kiss you?” Kyungsoo asks, amazed Chanyeol would even try.

“Yes, definitely,” Chanyeol says, leaning in again. This time, he manages to hit Kyungsoo’s lips properly but is pushed away again.

“Definitely _not_ , Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, not fighting away when Chanyeol kisses him a third time. He pulls away after a minute, whispering, “you’re disgusting,” before allowing Chanyeol to kiss him again.

Being backed against a wall in this random hallway with Chanyeol’s tongue in his mouth wasn’t exactly part of Kyungsoo’s Halloween night plans, but part of him knew from the start it would happen. He’d just hoped it would’ve waited until they got back home.

All the same, there he is, kissing Chanyeol dressed as the Joker. Chanyeol is even more drunk than Kyungsoo had assumed at first, and he had already assumed he was pretty drunk. His kisses are pretty sloppy as a result. Not exactly the picture of sobriety, Kyungsoo isn’t doing much better honestly. Neither of them can be bothered to care.

Only when Chanyeol pulls away and starts looking around does Kyungsoo have any real second thoughts about anything.

“Chanyeol, not here,” Kyungsoo grumbles even as Chanyeol is grabbing his wrist and pulling him farther down the hallway.

He pulls open a random door and Kyungsoo thanks any higher beings out there that the room is empty.

“It’s my friend’s room, he won’t care,” Chanyeol insists, tugging Kyungsoo inside and locking the door. He doesn’t bother with the light, leaving the only light source to be the streetlight outside shining through the curtain.

Chanyeol makes a soft questioning sound as he leans down again, kissing and sucking lightly along Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo would later claim that he was pinned against the door in a stranger’s room on halloween, but the reality is Chanyeol does nothing to hold him there at all.

“Just something fast, then we can go home,” Chanyeol promises, meeting Kyungsoo’s lips one more time briefly.

Kyungsoo sighs, going for sounding inconvenienced and even annoyed, but with how close Chanyeol is pressing to him he knows he’s not convincing anyone.

Just as soon as that thought passes through his mind, Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol’s long fingers sliding across his hip and to the front of his pants where he pauses to shamelessly grope him before proceeding to work at the button and zip.

“Something fast,” Kyungsoo repeats for emphasis. “Then home.”

Chanyeol drops to his knees instantly with an ease that Kyungsoo considers a real talent at his level of inebriation and the tightness of his stupid skinny jeans. He starts tugging at Kyungsoo’s pants none too gently, pulling them around his thighs and giving up there.

“Don’t rip them,” Kyungsoo warns quietly. “I’ll make you buy me two more to replace them.”

With his hands starting to massage slowly at Kyungsoo through his underwear, Chanyeol blinks up at him briefly, dumb smile on his face at Kyungsoo’s threat. When he looks back down, it’s with a renewed focus on the task at hand.

He tugs Kyungsoo’s underwear down just far enough to let his erection free, and wraps a hand around him, jerking slowly a few times.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says. He had been aiming for sounding full of warning again, urging Chanyeol to continue quickly, but his voice comes out more as a sigh than anything else.

Clearly having gotten the message all the same, Chanyeol leans forward, familiar and easy. His hand freezes but his thumb continues, pressing a firm line along the underside of Kyungsoo’s cock up to the head where he circles lightly. Almost immediately, his tongue follows along that same line and he takes just the head into his mouth.

Kyungsoo grunts slightly, hips jerking minutely, wanting more from Chanyeol. His hands move to grip Chanyeol’s shoulders, one making it to the back of his neck to tangle into his hair, just on the verge of being too long.

Wasting no time, Chanyeol starts moving into a rhythm. Bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, tongue tracing every movement in the way he knows Kyungsoo likes.

Watching him move, focused and enthusiastic, Kyungsoo is suddenly stuck with the realization of what exactly is happening.

“Can’t believe I’m getting a blow job from the Joker,” he mumbles more to himself than to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol snorts out a laugh and chokes, pulling away from Kyungsoo to cough and laugh at the same time.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he whines. “Don’t make me laugh. I could choke and die.”

“Go out doing what you love, I guess,” Kyungsoo says, voice low and a little breathless.

Laughing again, Chanyeol pinches Kyungsoo’s bare thigh, whispering ‘ _stop_ ’ before leaning back in to continue where he’d left off. He regains his rhythm from before, working his one hand together with his mouth in a loose circle around Kyungsoo.

Swallowing hard, Kyungsoo is trying his very best to keep quiet. He’s not entirely sure why, considering most of the party is on the floor below and is so loud no one would hear him anyway. But being at some random house in some random bedroom makes him feel sneaky, like he needs to keep it as secret as possible.

His breathing is harsh and heavy and he bites at his bottom lip after he hisses Chanyeol’s name again.

He chances another look down, watching Chanyeol’s dark messy head of hair as he moves. Watching as he disappears into Chanyeol’s mouth over and over again.

A small whine escapes him involuntarily, and like Chanyeol knows he’s watching, he slows down. Draws out the next pull away slowly, cheeks hollowed, and Kyungsoo is so close and he still can’t believe this is happening.

Kyungsoo’s hips jerk once and Chanyeol hums around him, encouraging him to do it again. He does, head thunking against the back of the door at the feeling of Chanyeol around him, warm and soft, letting him fuck into his mouth.

After only a few thrusts into his mouth like that, Kyungsoo feels himself coming undone rapidly. That tight heat that was focused in his middle quickly radiating out, all the way down to his fingers and toes. Eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open slightly, he comes, hands unconsciously holding Chanyeol close still.

Chanyeol swallows around him once before he starts to pull away, pausing to suck one last time around the tip, just to be annoying when he knows Kyungsoo is sensitive.

Kyungsoo hisses sharply, jerking away. Chanyeol has come on his chin and he looks a mess, hair pulled all wild and his make up is half gone, worn and sweated away. Kyungsoo knows he can’t look much better though. Feels himself looking considerably more undone than he had when he’d arrived to the party. A look that alcohol alone doesn’t create.

He just hopes that everyone they pass as they leave the party is so drunk they don’t even give him a second glance.

He’s in the middle of pondering their exact safest route home, the one where he’s sure no friends will see them, when Chanyeol stands again. He looks unbalanced still, but satisfied. He’s showing a quite obvious erection through his too tight jeans and Kyungsoo mentally scraps his entire plan. Shortest. The shortest route home works just as well.

Reaching forward, Kyungsoo grabs the collar of Chanyeol’s shirt and stretches it up to wipe his chin with the inside of it for him. He knows too well that Chanyeol would forget and remain completely unbothered.

Chanyeol leans quickly in for a kiss and Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother to protest or call him disgusting this time.

“Jongin won’t be home tonight,” he says instead. His roommate had already confirmed this with him. His own way of acknowledging that he knew how the night would be ending without coming right out and saying it.

Chanyeol presses another short kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips, half missing them. “Thank god,” he says. “Your apartment is way closer.”

They unlock the door and peek out even though they know no one around would say anything to them anyway.

They wander downstairs without incident and Kyungsoo is in the middle of listing all the reasons they Definitely Cannot stop at McDonalds on their way home (It’s not even in the same direction. I’m pretty sure _that_ counts as indecent exposure. I know you don’t have your wallet and I’m not paying.) when Tao the vampire reappears near the front door.

“You found Chanyeol!” he shouts at Kyungsoo. He looks happy to see them at first, but his face drops a moment later into some kind of confusion. He looks at Chanyeol for a moment, and then back to Kyungsoo. “Were you wearing lipstick before?” he asks Kyungsoo.

Confused, Kyungsoo blinks at Tao. Where on Earth did this question come from.

Tao gestures to his own face. “You’re a little smudged, that’s all.”

Tao holds his phone out like a mirror and it hits Kyungsoo suddenly like a ton of bricks. Chanyeol’s awful red lipstick and his sloppy drunk kisses left his face smeared with red.

He reaches over and punches Chanyeol’s shoulder. Opening his mouth for a moment to either call Chanyeol something rude or make an excuse to Tao, he gives up and closes it again, stomping quickly the rest of the way out of the house.

The other two stand there stupidly for a moment before Chanyeol wordlessly follows him, Catching up easily with his long legs.


End file.
